Underjump
by Mourag
Summary: You didn't fall down. You jumped. This is just my random fantrash because I spotted a whole bunch of stuff about Kindness, Integrity, and Patience, but nothing for Justice. Enjoy! Also, this is going on hiatus for a bit... Just because I'm doing too much at the moment. Credit for creating the AU goes to EveeFan. Credit for Undertale and characters go to Toby Fox and Temmie Chang.
1. Chapter 1

Underjump- Chapter 1

Darkness

When you wake up, you are surprised. If this is what hell looks like, everything your mom ever tried to tell you about Christianity is wrong. There's some buttercups around you, and an exit in sight. The pillars above you show that there's no going back. Only one way out.

As you step through the door, the… _Oddest…_ sight greets you. A flower…. With a face. It's so funny, you burst out laughing, even though you know the flower can't do anything to help it, so this isn't fair. It notices you as you approach, and seems to be startled. "Oh! It's been a while since a human fell into the Underground! You must be so confused!" You stare at the flower. Its fake smile sickens you. You never could stand liars, and anyone who hides their true intentions. After all, life is a beautiful lie, and death is the painful truth. When you fell down here, you were looking for the final truth. The way out.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me!" A loud voice interrupts you from your reverie. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. That was rude of me," you reply. "My name's Rillo. What's yours?" "Oh, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. But that's enough about me! Now it's time for something about you! I think I'll show you how things work down here."

With those words, a bright yellow heart comes out of your chest, and everything fades to black and white. You feel… Empty inside. Clearly, you need this heart to work properly. But, you focus on moving it around, and, it moves! "HEY! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND LISTEN TO ME!" Flowey shouts at you. You jump, startled. "Okay, so now that you're listening to me, I'll explain how FIGHTs work down here. Now, see that heart?"

You nod, and look at the flower for further instructions. "That is your SOUL, the culmination of your being. It starts out small and weak, but it can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LOVE. You want some LOVE, don't you?" You shake your head. This flower cannot mean well, whatever he look like. His smile is a cruel smile, forced and evil. You don't trust him. "Here, I'll give you some LOVE. Down here, they come in little… white… "friendliness pellets."" His sarcasm is evident in the way he speaks. "Go on. Get as many as you can!" With that, Flowey shoots some things that are clearly bullets at your SOUL. You've played enough with guns to recognize them for what they are. Heck, you're carrying a gun right now. You dodge the bullets, and Flowey's expression turn demonic. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU? YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SQUIRM." A ring of those bullets surround your SOUL. "JUST DIE!" He shouts at you. As the bullets inch closer, you smile. Now, to find the final truth. End the lies. You just wish that you had remembered to tell your best friend that you love them.

Suddenly, out of the black, fire shoots towards the flower, sending it flying away with a startled, "AAACK!" A motherly looking goat approaches you, and takes your hand. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor teenager. Do not fear, for I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. Come now my child, and allow me to guide you through the catacombs."

Well, at least your day has been interesting so far. Who knows what will happen next?

 **A/N: Wow! I can't believe I did this! I wrote a thing! Just in case you haven't figured this out, I'm following the story of the sixth soul of justice. This does have a happy ending. Rillo will die. They will be brought back to life. Please do not eat me. All the souls o the previous children (minus Chara) will be following you on this route. Have fun!**

 **Also, basic Rillo knowledge-**

 **They are 14.**

 **They are female.**

 **They have long hair.**

 **They are wearing the cowboy hat and carrying around a gun.**

 **More on Frisk later, and Frisk is going to be 8. Of** **COURSE** **they think it's a toy gun.**

 **Up next on Underjump- Pleases and Pie**


	2. Chapter 2

Underjump- Chapter 2

Pleases and Pie

TORIEL walks with you through the RUINS. The puzzles are really fairly easy, but along the way you meet a… giant frog? It's friendly, and it's also absolutely and adorably cute. You tell it that, and in the FIGHT menu, its name switches to purple. You hit the MERCY button, and it happily wanders off. As a thanks, for whatever reason, it gives you some money.

Once you finally arrive at TORIEL's house, she takes you to a child's bedroom. "I'm sorry," you say, "But this bed is a bit too small to sleep in. Is there anywhere else I could sleep?" "Oh, how careless of me! I don't have a spare bed, but I can give you enough blankets that you can be comfy on the floor. I hope you don't mind." TORIEL's smile cracks a bit on that. Maybe someone she loved rejected her a while ago. I hope she got over the loss. But, in response to her question, you nod your head. While you wait, you flop down on the floor and take out your earbuds and music player. You switch it on to your favorite song, Angel With A Shotgun. It really appeals to you right now. You sing along, eyes growing heavy as you sing.

" **Before you start a war**

 **You better know what you're fighting for…"**

As the song finishes, you slip into sleep. The black abyss swallows you, and you're standing in a field of buttercups. For whatever reason, Flowey is there too. As you wander over to him, he turns around and faces you. "Rillo? Don't you have anything better to do than stalk people in your sleep?" "I didn't mean to. If you show me the way out, I'll just leave." With those words, the malicious flower stares at you. "There is no way out. Not out of the Underground, out of this dream, or this mess you got into. The only way out is death." "Well, can't I at least try? Make some friends on the way out?" "No. All they want is your SOUL, and they will not hesitate to prey upon you. TORIEL will just try to steal it when you're unaware, and then she'll replace you. Like she replaces all the rest." He stares off into the distance. "Well, Flowey, seeya later. If what you say is true, I may as well try to leave. After all, everyone can change. They can be good… Or they can be bad. You had friends once, didn't you?" With that, Flowey is silent.

"Of course you had friends. There's still time for you to change. To become a good person. Maybe… I promise you, there is a way out of your mess." You smile as you shoot your gun through your head.

When you come to, there's a piece of pie lying next to you. As you aren't particularly hungry right then, you just put it in your backpack. You sneak into the hallway which you noticed before, slipping silently down the stairs. For some reason, there's a ridiculously long hallway, and then a door. And then, a room just like the one before, that had Flowey in it as you exited the first room. But this one is empty. You push open the next door, and step out, wondering what happens next.

 **A/N: *lazy fist pump* I did it! I made a new chapter! Since it's summer vacation for me, I'm going to be updating every other day, if not more. And, anticipating this question… YES! I do have permission to continue this story from EveeFan. Go check out the prologue on her account. Or just go check her out. She's awesome.**

 **Up next on Underjump- 5 out of 20**


	3. Chapter 3

Underjump- Chapter 3

5 out of 20

As you step out, you're hit with a blast of cold. You shiver, despite wearing a sweater and sweatpants. Taking a glance around, you spot trees around you, and… a camera in a bush? You decide not to question the camera and continue to wander further through the forest. You're sure you hear footsteps behind you, but as they don't repeat again, you dismiss it as your paranoia speaking. As you wander to a poorly crafted gate over a chasm, there are more footsteps behind you. You spin around, and see a mysterious figure approaching you. This seems so… Cliché that it reminds you of the lyrics to a song.

 **See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools**

 **Dancing a string around us making all these silly rules**

 **See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show**

 **Throw the dice! And let's see which head will roll**

"Hah…" You sigh to yourself. If life is a game, then god has a gambling addiction. " N. D O N ' ?" The figure extends its hand. This one doesn't seem as friendly as the monsters in the RUINs, and you just _know_ that something bad is going to happen. "Yes, I do. Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Rillo, and it's been nice meeting you. Byeeeee!" You shout as you dash off over the bridge and through the bars.

 **See how the game of life is never won you only play**

 **Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away**

 **Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way**

 **Such a laugh! HA! Life is just a game!**

Suddenly, your SOUL is yanked out of your chest, turned blue, and slammed into bones. Your… HP? Drops down to five out of twenty. The mysterious figure turns to you, and speaks. "You know, I was going to act nicely, but I suppose now I have to do this the hard way." With that, your SOUL is slammed into some bones again, and your HP drops to one. With that, a bone is whacked onto your head, and you pass out. Blackness swallows you, leaving you in a familiar field of flowers.

 **A/N: YAAAAY! I WROTE 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY! *even lazier fist pump* BIG shoutout to EveeFan. She is just plain awesome, and will be (occasionally) reading over my thing, and editing it.** **Shoutout to whoever figures out where the songs I put in came from, if I don't say so in the story. Just say the title. Also, that doesn't just go for this chapter or this story. Whenever I post song lyrics or a quote, shoutout goes to the first person who figures out where it came from.**

 **Up next on Underjump- False Angels**


	4. Chapter 4

Underjump Chapter 4

False Angels

Waking up in the field of flowers, you spot one buttercup taller than the rest. He has his head turned away from you, shadow obscuring his face. You smile and walk towards him. "Hello, Flowey. Did you miss me?" "GYAH!" He shouts, startled by your presence. "You scared me." "Well, how else was I supposed to say hello?" "I don't know, a bit less like a creepy stalker?" "Well, that's a bit odd, coming from the flower who tried to kill me. After all, I know that I didn't take myself to this dream world." With your words, Flowey sighs. "I'm sorry, Rillo. I lied to you. These monsters, they don't all mean you harm. Although some of them might try to hurt you, please just show some MERCY. They aren't all as bad as me."

 **Now my, oh my, oh walk your way to me  
Clap your hands, we're traveling to the beat  
Why, oh why, oh hurry up and leave  
And again I come to see, I've been a very bad girl  
**

"Eh? What do you mean, Flowey?" "Well, I lost the ability to feel a long time ago. You're the seventh human to fall down here, and the sixth SOUL. Once the king of monsters, ASGORE, has your soul, there will just be one more SOUL left for us until freedom. But, there's one problem. Once monsters are free, war will break out again. And the monster race, they'll all be wiped out. This time, humanity won't settle for trapping us underground." You nod your head to that. When you were six, the war was going on. It was a terrible time, and you were always scared, thinking that a monster was going to steal your SOUL. Of course, no humans died in the war, but it was still very scary.

 **Hey find me, find me LOVE, I'm on my knees  
Reach a hand but pricks me till I bleed  
Fine? Oh fine? Sewn eyes I broke to see  
We'll again come play the game... tomorrow, no one has to know**

Flowey sighed. "Even though I can't feel, I will help you on your journey. Every time you fall asleep, I'll be waiting for you here. Maybe eventually, we can meet in the waking world again." The two of you are silent for a couple of moments. It's not awkward, but it's not companionable, either. Somewhere in between, you decide. Flowey interrupts the pause. "Erm, sorry for trying to kill you earlier. I won't do it again, okay?" "Of course, Flowey. Just never do that again, mmkay? It's nice here and all, but maybe I should be going now." "Sure. Just… A few words of advice. One! Don't be too trusting. Even if you aren't harmed immediately, that doesn't mean that you won't be harmed. Two! Don't kill anybody. If you do, the other monsters won't hesitate to kill YOU. Three! Try not to die. I'm not going to explain it, but if you die, you're going to cause someone else… In the future… A lot of trouble. See you tomorrow?" "See you tomorrow, flowerboy." "HEY!" You giggle at that, shooting yourself through the head to wake up from that field of flowers. Maybe that mysterious guy will help you learn a bit of what's going on here tomorrow.

 **A/N: Were you surprised? I've been on a camping trip, but I wrote some chapters while I was out. So, erm, enjoy the megaupdate? Also, Flowey is going to be like a mix between Underfell Flowey and Undertale Flowey. By the way, this isn't really just the story of the SOUL of justice, Frisk is going to pop up in here… Sometime. Also, this isn't really Undertale. It may follow the plotline, but it IS an AU. You'll find out the changes eventually, don't worry.**

 **Up next on Underjump- I just don't know**


	5. Chapter 5

Underjump- Chapter 5

I just don't know

When you wake up, it's dark and it smells of wood rot and dog food. You're in a shed of some sort. There are some bars that are wide enough to step through, just like the ones over the chasm. But, there's also some bones filling the gaps, cutting off escape. You can't see anyone, but the shed is pretty well lit. There's a burger on the floor. It doesn't look like a trap, so you eat it, after all, you're very hungry. Once you're finished, your HP is fully restored back to 20. You laugh quietly to yourself, finding this to be so ridiculously like a video game, it's funny. It's so funny, you laugh until tears roll down your face. But this isn't like you.

 **Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate**

 **In a carousel of agony 'til slowly I forget**

 **And my hearts start vanishing**

 **And suddenly I see that I can't break free**

Because there isn't anything else you can do while you wait, you lie down and listen to some music. You lose your head in the sound, and start singing along. After all, there's nobody here to listen to you.

 **I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**

 **With nothing but the pain and the paralyzing agony**

 **To tell me who I am, who I was**

 **Uncertainty enveloping my mind 'til I can't break free**

As the song finishes, you sigh, and look around, to make sure nobody heard your singing. **But nobody cared.** Thankful that nobody heard your voice, you switch off your phone, noting the battery power at 47%. Hopefully it lasts, at least a bit longer. You don't know why you keep on going, but you know that you're not going to give up, either. After all, surely the Underground isn't that big, right? They must be running out of space. Realizing that there's a plate in front of you, a perfect opportunity shows up. It may be paper, but it will still work.

Grinning devilishly, you draw a silly emote face. Then, you flip it over and draw a "passed out" face. As you lie down on the floor again, you stick the plate onto your face, smothering a quiet giggle. Falling asleep, you wonder how whoever checks on you is going to react to this. Ah well, either way it should be pretty funny. Who knows, maybe Flowey will visit you again. Even if he lied to you, he's at least someone to talk to.

 **A/N: *throws breadsticks* NGAAAAAH! This took forever. I lost my determination for a bit, so, erm, I took a bit of a break. Don't worry, I'm back now, and filled with patience for a completely idiotic computer that wasn't working. Welp, anyways, ONWAAAARDS!**

 **Up next on Underjump: Icy Worlds**


	6. Chapter 6

Underjump Chapter 6

Icy Worlds

As you fall asleep again, you also fall into a familiar field of buttercups. Everything is still, until suddenly, Flowey pops up. "Oh, there you are, Rillo." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Well, my SOUL's pretty big, and-" "WHAT? THIS is your SOUL?" "Well, yes. Just because I can't feel doesn't mean that I don't have a soul." "Oh." You stand there for a few moments, feeling incredibly idiotic about your life choices. "Well then, so as you were saying, Flowey?" "Y-yeah. My SOULscape is pretty big, so I had to look around a while to find you." "By the way, flowerboy, you never told me your backstory." "H-HEY! That's private!" He exclaims, getting all flustered and cute looking. "If you tell me your backstory, I'll tell you mine." "Deal." You and Flowey shake on the deal.

 **Let the snowflakes similar to falling gears**

 **Pile up silently**

 **The frozen sky painted in gray**

 **It's not moving, clouds aren't even floating**

Flowey sighs, and shares his first. "A long time ago, I had a proper body, and I could feel. We had only just been sealed underground, and then I was born. Soon enough, the first human fell down. My parents adopted them, and the Underground was happier than it had been for a very long time. But my friend wanted to free all of monsterkind, and so they killed themselves, and gave their SOUL to me. We crossed the barrier together, and tried to kill the other humans for their SOULs. But the humans were too strong for us, and we were defeated. We returned back underground, and then we died."

 **Standing there with blank eyes**

 **Small iron bars**

 **Cold backgrounds**

 **The warm heart is lost in the world of ice**

"Then, our dust spread across the flowers. I don't know exactly what happened after that, but somebody injected DETERMINATION into our dust. As I rose again, I couldn't feel anything. I had lost my body, my best friend, and my feelings. But I was alive again. But the world had changed. The Underground had lost hope. My mom had left, and my dad had… Gotten to be a bit more short-tempered than he used to be. Five other humans fell down. I tried to kill them all, and TORIEL thwarted me every time. I tried to help them on their journey after that, but it didn't work. They all died in different places."

 **I reach out with this hand**

 **The light of the sun melts the ice and the gears start moving**

 **Oh, light, shine the earth**

 **Oh, time-telling hand, move**

"And now here we are. Don't kill, and don't be killed, 'kay? Now it's your turn to share what happened in YOUR past. With a gulp, you prepare yourself for the ordeal. After all, a promise is a promise.

 **A/N: Muweheheheheh! I left you guys on a cliffhanger! Anyways, like I think I mentioned before, my internet was out for a bit, but in the meanwhile I wrote a megaupdate. Also, if nobody gets this reference, not to worry. It's not available in English, so I'm just throwing a translation at you. Errm… Bye!**

 **Up next on Underjump: Together we stand**


	7. Chapter 7

Underjump Chapter 7

Together We Stand

Knowing what's coming next, you sigh. "For me, it was pretty normal and boring until I was two. That was when the war broke out, and although I didn't really get what was going on, my parents were always scared of something, and it was really stressful. Then, one day, my big brother went away, and he didn't come back. Only when I was five that my parents told me that he died in a 'tragic bomb explosion.' The war wouldn't even have happened if humans had had a shred of decency, weren't so suspicious about a people who we had peaceful relations with for over THREE. HUNDRED. YEARS! My brother and countless other people AND monsters would still be alive, and it's all just so _unfair_!"

 **Someday we'll all be free**

 **Someday we'll live as one family in sweet harmony**

 **Someday we'll all be free**

 **Someday**

"Hey, Rillo. Just take a moment. Calm down." Panting, you regulate your breaths, realizing that you've let your emotions get out of hand. It's just been such a long time since you let your emotions out, that it's just a bit overwhelming, overall. "I'll be fine, Flowey. Just… Let me finish, okay?" "Sure. Don't worry about any of that mushy stuff that you might end up doing, after all, I can't be embarrassed." You nod, launching into the rest of your story.

 **Stand together like we're rocks in a wall**

 **Growing stronger every day even more**

 **Stand together in the eye of the storm**

 **And show the whole world who we are**

"After I turned six, my life pretty much went downhill. My parents couldn't handle the 'responsibility' of having a child anymore, they got a divorce, and shoved me to one of my aunts. My aunt didn't really like me, and so she made me actually do _work_ for other people. A _six-year-old_ had to provide for herself. I had to make enough money to feed and clothe myself, and all those other basic needs. All she gave me was a tent to sleep in on her front lawn. Because I was always busy, and wore cheap clothes, the other kids didn't want to be my friends. I only had one friend… And then one day, they went missing, and I never saw them again. And then I jumped down here, in the hopes that I could see them again. After all, they're probably dead."

 **Keep on walking to the sound of the drums**

 **Feel the fire run through our lungs**

 **Find our treasure in the light of the sun**

 **And show the whole world who we are**

"And then you know the rest of the story. I guess… Seeya later, flowerboy?" "UGH, don't call me that!" "Sure, flowerboy. Bye!" Feeling emotionally drained, but glad to have confessed to _someone_ about your life problems, you take out your gun and brace for the waking world.

 **A/N: You learned your backstory. Yay. Damn you, mosquitoes! They're everywhere!**

 **Up next on Underjump: Underneath the Surface**


	8. Chapter 8

Underjump Chapter 8

Under the Surface

In the waking world, you see a skeleton standing over you. "GYEH!" you shout in a loud exclamation of surprise. "hey, buddy, chill. 'm not gonna hurt ya." "Well, you did just effectively kidnap me," you point out. Taking the opportunity to see who he is, you spot a blue parka, white shirt, and black basketball shorts. It's the most casual outfit you've seen since pajamas. "welp, anyways, i want to be in the royal guard, but i don't really car, either way. you are a human, right?" You nod, slightly unnerved by the casual attitude. "my name's sans. sans the skeleton."

 **You are the ocean's gray waves**

 **Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach**

 **Yet the waters ever change flowing like time**

 **The path is yours to climb**

"Well, nice meeting you. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Pasting on your happy face after dumping your emotions onto a flower is hard, but it happens. "nope. i probably couldn't stop you if i tried, so i'll just let you go free." "Thanks! I hope to do my best to make the world a better place!" "good luck on your journey, kiddo. just don't fight my brother. he might try to stop you." "Goodbye! I hope your life gets better!" Waving cutely, you feel the meaning of everything that just happened crashing around you. A skeleton captured you and set you free. A real, walking skeleton. Then again, you shouldn't be surprised. After all, you did meet a talking flower. Bracing yourself for what happens next, you walk outside.

 **A/N: I'm so lazy. Two paragraphs. UGGGGH. Ah well, enjoy the megaupdate.**

 **Up next on Underjump: Losing souls**


	9. Chapter 9

Underjump Chapter 9

Losing souls

Stepping outside, you meet a blizzard. It was snowy when you first exited, but this is a whole new level of pain. Shivering, you try to walk back inside the warm shed, but it's locked. Somehow. Teeth chattering, you push onwards through the storm, passing a Christmas-y decorated house. Staying determined, shoving through the storm gradually becomes harder, until eventually you reach a dead stop, even with all of your might. You see a red cape through the snow before you pass out because of cold.

 **Reach out grasp nothing but air**

 **Can't you see there's nobody here**

 **Watch out you're on your final round**

 **And I'm already long gone**

"Howdy, Rillo." "Oh, hi, flowerboy." "DON"T CALL ME THAT!" You turn over and face Flowey. "Why not?" "Because it reminds me of my best friend." "Oh." You feel like an absolute idiot. "Hey, Rillo, don't look so down! Lemme show you something!" With that, you're lifted high into the air, with some vines. The view is amazing. You wish you could stay up there forever.

 **I'm standing before you completely seethough**

 **You've drawn the outline now look at me**

 **I'm a broken frame, I'm just fun and games**

 **I'll keep my poker face and won't leave a trace**

As you are lowered down, Flowey looks to you. "Did you like it?" "HECK YEAH!" you shout, giving a very over-the-top fist pump. "Let's do it again, next time I come here." "Sure, but I wish you wouldn't come here so _often_! It means that you're spending too much time asleep!" "Hey, not like I can help it!" Flowey sighs. "See ya in the next one?" "Sure."

 **You can keep the last of me**

 **I don't care I am obsolete**

 **You have seen the last of me**

 **Wring my neck I won't feel a thing**

 **Reverb resound and repeat**

 **Phase out my heart and you will see**

 **Slam shut eyes blank and repeat**

 **I will show you what I can be**

 **I am more than what you can see**

 **A/N: Starting to hate myself for this. Oh well.**

 **Up next on Underjump: Fire in the Forest**


	10. Chapter 10

Underjump Chapter 10

Fire in the Forest

 **A/N: I know, I know, these are supposed to go at the bottom. But I found this wonderful music. This is an instrumental chapter, but listen to this while you read!**

 **watch?v=Zq2vA2X6cCE**

Waking up, you are blasted with deafening noise. "HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? SANS SAID THAT HUMANS GET COLD VERY EASILY AND THAT MEANS THAT THEY DIE! SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD TO RESCUE YOU FROM THE TERROR OF THE BLIZZARD! BECAUSE IT WOULD BE A BAD THING IF SOMEONE DIED AND I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HELP THEM!" "It's okay, Papyrus. After all, I'm fine now." "THAT IS WONDERFUL! BUT BECAUSE YOU MIGHT BE HURT, I MADE SPAGETTI! IT WILL HEAL YOU RIGHT UP!" "Thanks, Papyrus."

With that, Papyrus dashes off to the kitchen, and reemerges holding a steaming plate of noodles. "HUMAN! I HAVE MADE SPAGETTI FOR YOU! EAT IT! IT WILL HEAL YOU!" "Okay, Papyrus. Thanks." You take a bite of the spaghetti. It's terrible, but you manage to smile as you eat it. "HUMAN! THAT EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE… DID YOU ENJOY MY NOODLES?" Cautiously nodding, you tell him that you enjoyed them. "THAT IT WONDERFUL TO KNOW! THIS WAY I CAN MAKE YOU MORE!" You shudder internally. To think that you might have to eat _more_ of that horrendous stuff makes you want to get better even faster.

"That's very nice of you, Papyrus. Do you know where Sans is?" "NO! BUT HE USUSALLY SHOWS UP AROUND MEALTIMES! HE WANTS TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT HE DOESN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH! SO, FOR HIS SAKE, I AM GOING TO CAPTURE YOU SO SANS CAN BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD, THE LAZYBONES!" "That's very nice of you, Papyrus. Is there anything that I can do to help?" "YES! YOU CAN STAY HERE AND GET BETTER SO THAT YOUR SOUL SHALL REMAIN INTACT!"

"NOW, HUMAN! I MUST GO FIND SANS SO THAT HE CAN BRING YOU TTO THE KING AND JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! DO NOT ESCAPE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" With that, Papyrus barges out the front door, leaving it swinging on its hinges. You get off the sofa with a sigh, it was actually pretty comfortable. Closing the door, you survey your surroundings. Upstairs, there's two rooms. One of them has blue fire blasting out from underneath it, and the other one has several DO NOT ENTER signs taped on. There's a television in the living room, and a rock with a few sprinkles on it near the entrance. And in the kitchen is a huge mess and… "FIRE!" You shout and run out of the house. The kitchen was completely on fire, and you run off an hide in some nearby bushes. Eventually, once the house is fully on fire, two dogs wearing black robes, two in suits of armor, and one small fluffy white one show up with fire extinguishers. They then proceed to douse the flames. The sight is actually pretty ridiculous. You wonder what's going to happen next. A fish with legs? Who knows!

 **Up next on Underjump: Friendly Life**


End file.
